Smallville Season 3: The Hunt for a Hero
by Fele414
Summary: My version of what should happen after Season 2. Pete and Lana track Clark down in Gotham where they run across another hero. (Chlana)
1. Default Chapter

My Version of Season 3

By: Felicity

Please do not post reviews asking me to put this into webformat or about grammatical errors. I have a really busy life and very little time to write this but chose to because this is something I really enjoy. Please read and review.

PROLOGUE

It had been almost 2 months since Clark Kent had escaped from Smallville and everyone there, but life continued nonetheless. The Talon still opened and closed everyday, the Kent Farm still was worked, and students dreaded the end of another summer that was quickly dwindling to a close. Under the orders of Lionel Luthe,r Chloe had kept track of Clark's trail up until about a month ago when she had lost him in New York. Other's hadn't faired so well without the presence of the ever reliable Clark Kent in their lives especially his parents, who were also morning the death of another adopted son, Lex.


	2. Chapter 1

My Version of Season 3

By: Felicity

Please do not post reviews asking me to put this into webformat or about grammatical errors. I have a really busy life and very little time to write this but chose to because this is something I really enjoy. Please read and review.

CHAPTER 1

Lana was sweeping up after a long day at the Talon. Placing chairs on top of the empty tables she heard Clark from behind her, "need some help with that?" She turned around and looked at him with a solemn expression and turned back to her work. "You're not really here," shaking her head the apparition disappeared. It wasn't unusual for memories to replay themselves of past conversations with Clark in the Talon when she was cleaning. It was something she learned to deal with and ignore. 

A sudden loud knocking at the door caught her attention and she went over to answer it. Pete came stumbling through the doors huffing and panting. In one hand he clenched onto a white piece of paper and the other something she couldn't quite make out. "Lana, I found him, I found Clark. Don't ask me how but if we want to get him we have to go now." Lana pulled back, "no way Pete I can't do this. Clark left me he left us. I told him I loved him and it didn't even matter." "Lana you don't understand why he did it. Look just get in the car and I'll tell you everything I'll tell you why Clark left. You have to come you're the only one who can bring him back." Lana sat down, she couldn't believe what was happening. Tears began to well in her eyes, "what about his parents shouldn't we tell them. I mean God Pete, he left me don't you understand that. I can't just go get him."

Pete's eyes opened in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Lana I'm your friend, have I ever not been honest with you?" Lana shook her head no in affirmation. "Alright then, I'm going to tell you what you're problem is. You're a Joey," 

"A what," she asked not understanding his reference. "Joey Potter, from the WB. All you do is cry hoping everything will work itself out always being too afraid to go for what you really want. I know you want to be with Clark so I'm not going to stand here while you sit and cry praying Clark will come back." He went over grabbed her keys off the counter and picked her up by her arm. "Now we don't have much time so I'm going to have to tell you everything on the way there," she stopped pulling away, "wait, you mean everything." He looked at her, saw that she had stopped crying that she was finally getting serious. "Everything.. let's go."

Lana sat in the passenger seat of Pete's car as he drove along the dark highway that led toward Metropolis. There had been a silence between them since they got into the car over half an hour earlier. She had never seen Pete so stern so determined about anything. There had to be more to this than just getting a friend back. "Where are we going Pete," she finally managed to ask. "We're heading to Gotham, Clark's there, he's staying in a small hotel downtown somewhere." She wondered how he knew this how on earth he could have found that out. "The Kent's called me over. Apparently Clark's resorted to having to use one of their credit cards. The company called to make sure he was an authorized user and Mr. Kent approved it." "Wait... I don't understand. If his parents know where he is why don't they go after him themselves?" "Because they know he won't come back if they approach him they feel it's their fault that he ran away." 

"Why did he run away Pete," he looked back at her and the refocused on the road. "You sure you wanna know Lana," "Yes, I want to know everything." "Ok I'll tell you. You're not going to believe me when I tell you but you're just going to have to accept it even as weird as it sounds. Clark didn't want you to know he was afraid," "afraid of what," she asked in a louder almost annoyed tone. "That you would treat him differently that you wouldn't like him," "he knows that wouldn't happen though, " "he was also afraid that it would put you in danger." "What do you mean danger," she was deffinately starting to get annoyed. "Look Lana this is a big deal, knowing what I know has put myself and Clark into danger more times than I can count. It's important that I can trust you with this." Pete paused for a moment knowing that out of anyone Lana was the one he could trust most with this.

"Clark's not human Lana. Just let me finish and then you can call me crazy or whatever." Lana didn't say anything, "He comes from a planet that exploded called Krypton. He traveled here on a spaceship that crash landed. The Kents found him and took him in because they couldn't have kids, but you already knew that. Anyway... Long story short this space ship recently started communicating with Clark. It told him that as the last son of Krypton it was his destiny to rule this planet. Of course being Farm Boy he didn't want to leave us... especially you. The ship told him that if he didn't leave he would hurt everyone he loved." Realization dawned on Lana when she thought back to the conversation they had in the cellar, or at least what was left of the cellar. He had mumbled something about how it told him he would hurt everyone he loved and didn't want to hurt her. Pete continued to tell her about the green Kryptonite and told her how he got a hold of the last red kryptonite ring. 

"Pete, right before Clark drove off... he put something on his hand, I think it was a ring." Lana just sat there not really knowing what to say not knowing what to believe. As strange as everything sounded this explained so much. How he was always coming to the rescue of everybody, the day of the tornadoes, the explosions. "Listen Lana, like I said I know this is hard to believe but look take this." He handed her a necklace with a small crystal hanging from the chain. "Remember the necklace you used to wear? Well that was it after the ship was done with it." She fingered the necklace finally dettaching the clip and placing it around her neck. As she sat there not knowing what to say Pete wondered what she was thinking. How much of what he told her did she believe if she believed any of it at all. "Pete." "yeah," he responded. "Can't you go any faster?"


End file.
